First Kisses
by Xenoglossy
Summary: A short and fluffy Taito. Taichi discovers that 'First Kisses' aren't all clouds and bunnies and peachy-keeness.


**PRE FIC RANTINGS AND A SPRINKLE OF DISCLAIMER:** I miss Grade Seven. I miss Digimon 01. I miss Taito. *sigh* It's 3AM and I'm listening to 96.5! Bring on the nostalgia!  
Rusty: "Yey. Nostalgia!"  
I don't own Digimon anymore than I did three years ago. The only difference it that now I'm not stupid. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- First Kisses  
Izzy Girl _'First kisses are always like that...'_ It's funny how things happen sometimes. It's as if at times the entire universe decides to fall conviniently into place and suddenly, things are crystal clear. Well, that may not be entirely true, but during those few moments of clarity things become at least a muddy attempt at translucence. Night in the Digiworld is different that what we see on Earth. You don't really notice the distinct patterns of the stars and how they're worked into your mind until they're completely different. There's no lights and skyscrapers around to interfere with the light either, just the jungle and the sky stretching out towards the horizen as far as you can see in either direction. The air is still too, but not stangnant. You can sense the breeze but it's not so physical as, say, the wind blowing in from the sea in the evening. Ah, I don't know. I was never good at describing these sort of things. Observation was always Sora's forte. I was always more the one for enjoying life rather than recording it. So, anyways, you've got the stars, you've got the trees and you've got the wind. The only thing missing in this picture is the lone silhouette painted against the moonlight. Preferably standing in a melanchony manner at the edge of the ocean or a cliff or something else suitably dramatic. "Uh, Yamato?" and it all falls into place. See what I mean, "Um, er, Yamato, what are you doing?" Yamato and I never really got along. In fact, I'd go so far as to say at times we hate each other. Okay, well that's not completely true. I never really disliked him. I mean, yeah, he's a bit touchy and a bit of an ass, but he's a decent guy, right? I don't remember directly doing anything to him to make him hate me (except maybe when I ran him over with a soccer ball on our first day of summer camp), but the guy seems to think that I'm the bane of his existence. Yeah, as if all his problems would be magically solved if I were to spontaneously combust or something. So it's more accurate to say that sometimes Yamato hates me. ... and then again, sometimes he doesn't. Which is kind of inconsistant, but hey, don't argue with a good thing, right? "Yamato, seriously man, are you alright?" It's a difficult thing to gauge whether or not Yamato's in one of his 'moods', he's so stony faced, and even when you do figure it out it's even harder to pinpoint exactly what mood he happens to be in. Tonight his sapphire eyes are not like daggers, but instead, they're quivering like raindrops collecting on a window. He turns very slowly, like his muscels are all frozen up and stiff like boards. He looks me up and down and shoots me an indescribable look. "Um, okay. Listen Yamato, have you been crying cause' no offense, you look like shit." Not the best thing to say. His eyes narrow and for a second I think he's going to slug me, but instead he falls forwards. No other way to describe that move. He fits into my arms like a puzzle piece and I catch my breath in my throat. _'Okay. What the hell?'_ He doesn't always hate me. Sometimes he seems to downright trust me, which, as I said before, is more than a bit strange but I'm still not going to argue because with the glistening starlight and the stray beams of moonlight catching in Yamato's long eyelashes I realize that he really is pretty. Kind of in the way that a girl is pretty, but different. "Yamato, uh, I..." This is the part where the script falters and I stumble around desperately grasping at words like an idiot. And for some reason, everything falls into place as my body scolds my brain for being so stupid and my body suddenly works on autopilot. I never have kissed a boy before. I haven't even kissed a girl for that matter, seeing as I'm barely twelve years old. My lips are clumsy and slobbering and all clunky with my misplaced nose and teeth. Yamato gasps shortly, but he really doesn't seem to mind and I wonder irratically why we hadn't thought of this before. We part and Yamato buries his face in my shoulder, slouching his back and flattening himself against my chest, "We really are stupid." he mutters shakily, "I guess if it's just this once, it'll be okay." "Yeah, I guess." I reply stupidly, digging my fingers into his shoulders. It makes sense in a weird sort of way, "Still kind of feels unfinished, though." Yamato sighs heavily and shifts slightly in my embrace, "Don't worry, Taichi. First kisses are always like that. Unfortunately, last kisses are worse." _the end._ **PRE FIC RANTINGS AND A SPRINKLE OF DISCLAIMER:** ............................... Rusty: "Wow. You finally did it."  
Jenn: "So I did."  
Koushiro: "So, should we applaud or what?"  
Rusty: "I certainly think this deseves a round or two of caffienated beverages."  
Koushiro: *shakes his head sadly* "Jenn writing a sappy Taito that manages to stay a Taito. I never thought I would see that day."  
Jenn: "Neither did I, Koushi-chan, neither did I..."  
*sincerely  
Jenn Sparky Young  
aka Izzy Girl  
aka Cephied Variable  
cephied_variable@yoishness.zzn.com  
  
ff.n ID#12217 (Izzy Girl)  
fp.n ID#12217 (Cephied Variable) 


End file.
